User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 2
Info Appearance Phyrus appearance was that of an green hair elderly man with one arm . His eyes were almost always seen closed, and when opened it showed purple eyes. Personality He is cunning and unrelenting. He liked to play with his words, trying to sound charming or vague. Powers Pyro Physiology: Phyrus body is made up completely from the Eternal Flame . *Contaminant Immunity *Disease Immunity *Oxygen Independence *Fire Aura *Fire Manipulation *Fire Immunity *Flight/High-Speed Flight *Intangibility *Invulnerability *Pain Suppression *Quintessence Force *Self-Sustenance *Supernatural Condition **Supernatural Speed *Pyrokinetic Invisibility *Pyrokinetic Shapeshifting *Eternal Flame Manipulation Superhuman Strength: '''He is easily clashed and broke the Diamond shield with only one slash using the wooden sword. He is capable to lift the giant bolder and throw it like a pebbles. '''Superhuman Senses: '''He could sense someone even if they used an ability to render themselves invisible. He could also sense the difference between energies. '''Master Swordsman: Phyrus is able to wield a sword with supernatural proficiency in speed, power and skill. He can cutting through nigh invulnerable or intangible materials, blocking or deflecting impossible things like the force of gravity and even slash targets from any distance. Weapon Enhancement: Phyrus can enhance all weapons through various means, including drawing out the weapons potential or by enhancing its natural properties. *Efficacy Manipulation *Enhanced Strike *Power Augmentation *Quality Enhancement *Sharpness Manipulation Upgraded Weaponry: Phyrus is capable of enhancing the performance of any weapon by his power in order to make them stronger and give the new and greater powers. *Enhanced Crafting *Power Bestowal *Powers Via Object *Weapon Enhancement Impossible Crafting: Phyrus can craft/forge materials/objects that are able to do things that are normally impossible for them or the material they are made out of to do so. He can craft things, such a tiny dagger that's even sharper and more deadly than a full-size sword or a piece of armor that can defend against things that would normally shatter it or even use materials that are normally stressed/weakened by forging somehow become stronger than normal. Hyper Inventing: Phyrus can create various items with no flaws, he is capable of creating powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. Intuitive Intellect: Phyrus can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless how simple or complex. Abilities Purple Fire Manipulation: Phyrus is able to generate and manipulate purple flames, which has the properties of solid matter and cannot be extinguished by wind or water. The flames come from his own body so he can generate it and control it without needing any sources. *Burn and/or melt things with purple fire. *Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation of purple fire. *Purple Fire Attacks *Purple Fire Negation *Purple Fire Solidification *Incineration **Ultimate Burning *Manipulate the properties of purple fire. *Molecular Immobilization **Paralysis Inducement *Pyro-Telekinesis with purple fire **Pyrokinetic Flight **Pyrokinetic Surfing *Pyrokinetic Constructs of purple fire. Fire Creature Conjure: Phyrus is able to create beings of fire or shape existing flames into wanted shapes and purposes. He can grant the beings varying levels of independence (controlled, automatons/programmed, semi-independent) and existence (momentary to permanent) and delete the creature once he is done with them. *Create beings with Fire Mimicry. Charyeok: Jade Emperor *Enhanced Charisma *Light Manipulation *Sky Manipulation *Fundamental Forces Manipulation *Attraction & Repulsion *Friction Manipulation *Inertia Manipulation *Velocity Manipulation Equipment Jet-Engine Katana: This is a katana made by Phyrus himself. It has a fire core at the handle that directly connect with Phyrus. He can use this katana to fly, shot out fire from the bottom of the handle or use it to move with the supersonic speed. Using this katana he is able to slice the Earth from where he stood. Weakness He only have one arm. Category:Blog posts